


Спор с судьбой

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Он чужой в этом мире. Он один среди двух миров. И смерть подстерегает его на каждом шагу.





	Спор с судьбой

**Author's Note:**

> Еще немного гета из дичайшей древности.

\- Судьба этого человека уже начертана. Он тот, кто уничтожит этот мир. И когда это время придет, ты будешь страдать больше, чем кто-либо. Ну, выбирай: мир или он?  
\- Он, - уверенно прошептала Лиз.  
В руке ангела смерти сверкнуло лезвие.  
\- Дело сделано. Я дал ему еще одну жизнь. А ты дай ему то, ради чего он будет жить.  
Лиз провела рукой по груди демона. Рана исчезла. Подняв глаза, она проводила смерть благодарным взглядом.

Пламя бежало по пальцам, по ладони, по локтю, и вскоре охватило уже всю руку.  
\- Успокойся, ты чего так разбушевалась? - проворчал добродушный голос.  
Пламя погасло. Лиз улыбнулась.  
\- Просто всякая чушь лезет в голову...  
Демон, бросив плащ на кровать, заключил любимую в свои могучие объятия.  
\- Тебе нельзя сейчас волноваться.  
\- Мое волнение и раньше доставляло немало проблем...  
\- Раньше все было по-другому.  
\- Это уж точно...  
Немного отстранившись, Лиз посмотрела демону в глаза. И снова в сознании промелькнула фреска из подземелья. Теперь ее не оставляли в покое эти мысли.  
\- Если бы я был человеком, ты бы меня уже спалила, - со вздохом констатировал демон, окидывая взглядом уже перекинувшийся на него огонь.  
Лиз в испуге отскочила.  
\- Извини... Это стало часто выходить из-под моего контроля... Наверное, мне все-таки не место здесь...  
Демон снова обнял ее, на этот раз еще крепче, словно боялся, что она и правда куда-то исчезнет.  
\- Что тебя волнует? О чем ты думаешь в последнее время? - обеспокоенно спросил он.  
Лиз подняла глаза. Она снова видела рябящий свет короны, держащейся на его ныне отрубленных рогах. То ли видение, то ли предчувствие... И страх...  
\- Анунг Ун Рама... - прошептала она тихо, касаясь его лица. - Ты ведь не любишь это имя... Ты ведь не сделаешь того, что должен сделать его носитель?..  
Демон на секунду растерялся. Потом, добродушно хмыкнув, уткнулся Лиз в волосы.  
\- Если это разлучит нас, то нет.  
Девушка улыбнулась. Такой простой ответ... Это в его духе. И этому невозможно не верить...


End file.
